Camel Zombies
Camel Zombies are zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online. They come in groups of three to ten humps and carry signs with different camel parts on them. They are the second zombies encountered, if not counting all the different time periods of regular zombies. Camel Zombies never come alone and its minimum number in groups is three and the maximum number is ten. There is a Brain Buster, Mummy Memory dedicated to them. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Creeper Arrives in step with other Camel Zombies. Special: arrives in a group of three zombies or more Each Camel Zombie is an excellent ballroom dancer, practicing every day by holding up mysterious signs with strange symbols. They call it "The Camel Dance." Overview Each zombie takes 21 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 1, 9, 13 (when the sign is destroyed) and loses its arm at 17 normal damage shots before dying at 21 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, 23, Pyramid of Doom and One at a Time. Strategies The best plant to use to fend off from them is the Bloomerang, as it can break through three images on the camel signs. Especially when near, Plant Food can be very useful on it. Avoid underestimating it, as they can be tougher without the Bloomerang. The Camel Zombie with an additional hump image is a little hard. Potato Mines cannot take out the zombie with the image in one hit. The best way to deal more damage is that you use Plant Food on your Cabbage-pults, so they can throw cabbages at all zombies on screen and to damage the Camel Zombies. Using Plant Food on peashooting plants also can devastate the Camel Zombies. You can also use a Bonk Choy to kill one zombie at a time. If you use Plant Food on a Iceberg Lettuce, it will freeze each part of the zombie, allowing extra time. You should be careful on later levels as they can reach up to six. A Laser Bean can destroy all parts of the zombie all by itself. A single Spikerock alone can kill all zombies in the group, due to the creeper speed. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Camel Zombies Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Camel Zombies Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2 Camel Zombies Icon2.png|Almanac Icon 1C.jpg|Front 2C.jpg|Hump 3C.jpg|Back Reindeerzombie.jpg|Camel Zombies's costume (Feastivus) Camel.zombie.ate.your.brains.glitched.jpg|The camel zombie ate your brains, look at the bottom corner. Remember, it had a glitch when in Mummy Memory. Зомби-верблюд.png|HD Camel Zomies Зомби-Верблюд_на_Рождество.png|HD Camel Zombies in Feastivus costume Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL Camel Zombies Entry.png|In-game information Trivia *This is one of the three zombies in the whole series that has the last word "S". The other are Dr. Zomboss and Baron von Bats. *Sometimes they even come with more than four humps which is virtually impossible. *When attacking plants, Camel Zombies raise their ceramic sign up and then smash it down on the plant. *If a Camel Zombie that still has an intact sign stops to eat a plant or is hit by Butter, the other Camel Zombies behind it will also stop moving. **If the sign for the leading Camel Zombie is broken, the second one will pass through the first one. *If frozen through an Iceberg Lettuce, all of the Camel Zombies in that camel will freeze. This will not work if the ceramic sign of the leading one in front breaks, as the game now treats it as a different zombie. This trait is shared with Kernel-pult. *If hit by a Winter Melon or Snow Pea, all of the camel zombies will slow down, provided that the sign on the first one does not break. *When the sign is destroyed, the Mummy Zombie will stop for a second and then walk. **It also happens to Pharaoh Zombie when its sarcophagus is destroyed but the only difference is the Pharaoh Zombie gets a speed boost. *Camel Zombies are similar to the Zombie Bobsled Team, as they both come in groups. **They are also similar to the Screen Door Zombie and Trash Can Zombie, as both have a shield and degrade into a normal zombie when its protection destroyed. *Camel Zombies are one of the six zombies that got a costume for the 5 Days of Feastivus along with the Swashbuckler Zombie, the Pianist Zombie, the Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp. **Their costume resembles a reindeer. if the player looks closely, there is a little snowman. *The Camel Zombies and the Knight Zombie are the only new zombies introduced in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that can degrade to a normal zombie. *The whole camel can be killed easily by just placing a Spikerock just in front of it (best on the right-most columns-kills it after a while it enters the lawn). *This, Conehead Zombie variants, Buckethead Zombie variants and Knight Zombies have the same glitch that when eats a Chili Bean, its shield (head-type) will change appearance as it is broken. *This, Pianist Zombie and Wizard Zombie are the slowest zombies in the game so far. *They can maximize their toughness up to 210 normal damage shots. See also *Mummy Memory Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Shield Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Creeper" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies